kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2015
23:57:00 skar? what're your thoughts on the new additions to performapal? are they better now then they were? 23:57:18 back when they first came out* 23:57:24 the cover on my fish fell in 23:57:34 i dont care for performapal 23:57:42 because of me and I quickly grabbed so it didnt squish my mom's 31 dollar Oranda 23:57:51 Q-Q but their my 2nd deck 23:58:04 but pretty easy 23:58:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:23 how...does a cover fall in? 23:58:24 i have spoken 23:58:28 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:47 what about phantom knights? 23:58:54 i like them 23:59:51 Moon-lights coming to tcg/cg 00:00:13 ocg* 00:01:01 Sareena from Arc-V's deck 00:01:23 that should be interesting 00:01:46 most of the anime decks from Arc V's coming to the real scene 00:02:12 most of performages' and Ancient Gears hell hound monsters may join too 00:03:20 mmmm more Ancient Gears make me happy 00:03:28 maybe more phantom knights 00:03:45 i mean the ancient gears the obelisk force used, ad the ancient gear monster dennis used on shun lol 00:03:58 3 new traps for PK's join. their trap monsters 00:05:21 the Moon-Lights new units will be in Shining Victories 00:06:42 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:06:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:41 im somewhat hoping for new ancient gear support since they've been dead since GX ended 00:08:58 i agree 00:09:04 ancient gear are fun 00:10:06 ive never tried them but they looked fun back then 00:10:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:10:31 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:48 they where 00:12:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:12:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:30 i doubt you can run Superheavys with them, since superheavys rely on no grave 00:12:42 no spells* 00:15:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:51 https://youtu.be/SW-BU6keEUw?t=6s < skar 00:20:03 Back. 00:20:12 weeelcome back 00:20:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:20:42 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:46 II'm ready. 00:20:48 I'm * 00:20:50 I logged in. 00:20:55 i dont like Mom's Spaghetti 00:21:39 want me to mirror match you,teen? 00:21:52 Or use a diferent deck? 00:22:00 Mirror match 00:22:03 Performpal 00:22:30 kk 00:22:37 i'll create the duel 00:23:05 created 00:26:21 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:26:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:29:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:26 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:59 i won in one attack 00:36:50 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:36:53 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:44:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:46:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:05:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:06:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:15:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:19:38 SHUT UP BABOOM THE INVISIBLE MONKEY 01:20:52 ?? 01:21:03 i taught teen how to performapal 01:23:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:23:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:53 i am groot 01:24:32 wb skar 01:24:39 thanks 01:25:01 np,yknow? 01:26:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:26:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:42 Hi Jj 01:29:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:29:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:41 Hi 01:32:12 night everyone 01:32:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:32:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:03 hey jj 01:33:08 sweet nightmares,skar 01:33:35 /me does an epic leap out window* 01:33:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:34:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:37:25 -!- Fobarimperius has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:57 hi Fobar 01:38:02 o/ 01:38:21 Hi Fobar. 01:38:40 -!- Fobarimperius has left Special:Chat. 01:43:51 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:48 Hi Caring. 01:49:21 ho 01:49:23 hi 01:55:01 lumi 01:55:20 https://youtu.be/GI6yvRZafLY?t=1m37s < 01:57:44 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:57:46 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:56 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 01:57:58 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:01 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:58:13 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:46 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:00 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 02:26:01 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:15 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:28 >.< 02:26:30 i fucked up 02:26:37 add me bacckkk 02:28:59 https://youtu.be/rjlPQ9g3dD8?t=17s < jiko 02:31:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI1z9I9WN_A 02:43:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:12 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:01:28 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 03:01:31 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:55 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 03:04:57 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:46 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 03:18:49 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 03:23:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:56 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 03:51:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:51:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:51:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:52:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:53:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:53:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:24 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:54:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:49 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 03:54:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:55:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:56:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:57:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:57:30 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:58:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:59:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:59:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:00:19 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:00:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:01:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:01:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:02:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:02:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:03:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:03:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:04:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:05:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:06:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:06:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:07:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:09:15 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:09:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:10:05 *lies on the floor* 04:10:20 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:14:27 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 04:14:32 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:37 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 04:41:12 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 04:41:17 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 06:11:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 06:11:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 06:11:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 06:17:07 , 07:24:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:29:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:29:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:29:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:29:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:08:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:08:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:08:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:08:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:15:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:37:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:37 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:37:38 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:38 !logs 14:35:38 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 14:35:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:35:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:35:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:50 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:36:51 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:47:00 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:31 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 15:47:33 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:55:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:42 hi 15:59:58 Um 15:59:59 Hi 16:00:08 (Epic) 16:00:41 *spits gum in toffee's hair* 16:06:12 Toffee: *murders you* 16:07:08 im immortal mwahahahahah 16:07:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:59 *turns all of toffee's suit all pink* 16:13:17 Toffee: *brutally disfigures you and throws you off a cliff of spikes* 16:13:59 *pops out of the hole and rips off my own skin for it to regrow looking like a 20 yea old super model's skin* whoa thank you 16:16:08 Toffee: *makes you mortal through a magic spell* 16:16:38 um. *runs like hell* 16:16:51 watch your blood pressure lizard man! 16:17:07 *grabs my mace and shape shifts into a dragon and flies off* 16:19:18 Toffee: *relaxes* 16:19:49 Ludo: 8walks and grabs toffee's hand* we're going on ana dventure! 16:20:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:04 *straps Toffee to the seat* WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE IN OUR FAVORTIE ROCKET SHIP. TRAVELING THROUGH THE SKY LITTLE TOFFEE! 16:46:24 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:11 hi 16:48:19 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 16:48:24 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:10:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:33:59 Toby: *kicks toffee in the crotch* 17:34:43 Toffee: ... *falls to the ground* 17:34:54 ( I like how they always go for that area.. heh ) 17:35:16 (kick them in the crotch makes them go lower for smaller people to kcik them in the face) 17:35:43 Toby: HAHAH I WIN! 17:37:30 Toffee: *kicks him in the face out a window* 17:37:54 toby: *smashes into the wall screaming* MOMMY!!! Autumn: *slaps toffee in the face* 17:38:16 (teen never upset aurora, or Autumn) 17:38:33 Toffee: *walks away* 17:38:46 Autumn: toffee why did oyu punch your in the face 17:39:01 Toffee: He kicked me in the crotch.. 17:39:50 autumn: *snaps finger and sounds like a nagging woman* I'll kick you there harder if you punch your son again. 17:41:11 Toffee: Okay 17:45:09 Toby: *runs and hugs autumn* 17:45:31 Autumn: now im gonna be like thsi all day 17:46:34 Toffee: *leaves the castle* 17:48:00 Toby: where is daddy going> 17:48:07 Autumn: the hell that I know im in a sugar coma 17:49:53 Toffee: *in the seal of orichalcos dueling someone* 17:50:51 Autumn: *finds toffee and tackles him during the duel* 17:51:36 Toffee: *can't the seal stopped her* 17:52:06 Toffee: *LP: red100 LP/c* 17:53:06 +Autumn: toffee dont die! 17:53:15 because I made your favorite for dinner tonight! 17:54:16 Toffee: *red eyes black dragon wipes his opponents LP to 0* 17:54:35 *the seal goes around Toffee's opponent and takes his soul* 17:55:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:57:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:19:51 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 19:09:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:09:31 . 19:12:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:12:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:13:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:59 Hi JJ 19:16:10 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:16:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:51 !seen Autumnsquash 19:16:52 I last saw Autumnsquash 1 hour, 23 minutes and 35 seconds ago. 19:16:57 Hmm k 19:17:13 Org reopen pm 19:21:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:21:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:21:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:22:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:22:29 !seen Safaia Mukade 19:22:29 I haven't seen Safaia Mukade since I have been here. 19:22:34 XF 19:22:39 XD* 19:24:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:24:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:26:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:27:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:59 Going to go AFK 19:41:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 19:46:02 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 19:46:26 hello 19:46:41 !seen JjBlueDreamer1 19:46:42 I haven't seen JjBlueDreamer1 since I have been here. 19:47:26 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 19:47:29 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 19:47:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:48:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:48:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:48:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:49:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:49:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:49:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:50:11 you lied to meeeeeed bot 19:50:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:50:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:50:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:51:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:51:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:39 -!- The Legendary Rina has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:02 hello 19:53:17 hey 19:54:27 Is Councilorg always AFK 19:56:22 yes 19:57:28 -!- The Legendary Rina has left Special:Chat. 20:04:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:05:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:05:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:12:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:12:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:12:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:13:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:13:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:13:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:13:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:16:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:16:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:19:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:20:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:22:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:22:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:22:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:23:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:25:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:25:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:26:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:27:30 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:28:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:29:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:30:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:30:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:30:35 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 20:30:37 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 20:30:41 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 20:31:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:32:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:39:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:59:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:07:13 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 21:12:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:50 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:12:51 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:19:27 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:19:32 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:24:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:24:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:45 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:27:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:27:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:15 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 21:27:16 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:46:46 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:49:01 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:46 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:50:00 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 21:50:47 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:51:17 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:51:18 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:51:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:51:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:52:20 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:20 Bloopity doop 21:53:04 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:53:08 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:26 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:44 *blows sprackles into teen's face* 22:05:15 Peepers I found a really old wiki 22:05:21 me too king 22:05:22 Dinopedia 22:05:22 *tene 22:05:27 How old is it? 22:05:31 2006 22:05:34 or 2005 22:05:36 dang 22:05:50 I was 8 or 9 when it was founded. 22:06:45 my goldfish wiki i adopted is 7 years old 22:06:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:22 teen 22:07:33 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:44 Bipity boopity boo! *blows sparkles in FG's face* 22:07:47 https://youtu.be/08M7PNLaMt8?t=3m16s 22:07:48 My Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki is 5 years old. 22:07:54 whoa dang 22:08:05 It turned 5 in September. 22:08:05 *is not sure how to feel about this* 22:08:14 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 22:08:20 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:08:27 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:58 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:18 MAGIKARP USED SPLASH *Splashes water at org* but nothing happened 22:09:22 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 22:09:25 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:48 https://youtu.be/08M7PNLaMt8?t=4m 22:10:11 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 22:10:13 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:12:53 My Solar System Creator Wiki I adopted is from 2009. 22:13:44 codworths didnt say my name because I spell Dorthy a different way on fall 4 22:13:56 I think its spelled Dorothy but I spell it Dorthy 22:14:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:46 Hi Jj 22:14:56 03:47, July 23, 2009 22:15:06 Is when SSCW was founded, peepers. 22:15:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:15:47 cool ;S 22:15:49 :D 22:15:54 *:d 22:15:58 Blaah 22:16:01 bad keyboard 22:17:35 Codsworth can say over 1,000 names 22:18:15 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:27 hihi 22:18:41 If you make your name Mr. Sexy 22:18:53 Codsworth will call you Mr. sexy 22:19:25 out of all those 1000 of names. Autumn is one of them XD 22:19:34 Hello Issy 22:19:37 Hi 22:19:40 Lumina 22:19:48 HI 22:19:51 My Solar System Creator Wiki is from July 2009. 22:19:55 @ Lumina 22:20:08 BIPITY BOOPITY BOO *Blows sparkles in Lumi's face* 22:21:05 hey chrissy, teen,peepers 22:21:11 Lumina 22:21:13 Im gonna need those sparkles back Lumi 22:21:16 my wiki is 6 years ol 22:21:19 old* 22:21:20 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 22:21:21 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:38 sparkles? 22:21:44 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 22:21:46 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:58 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 22:22:00 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:24 *attaches dueldisk to arm* 22:22:34 K 22:22:37 Since you've learned Pendulum Shokan,teen 22:22:42 *is unnoticed* 22:22:46 Peepers, the ones you throw at me caught on fire 22:22:56 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 22:22:58 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:08 I think I have.. 22:23:13 teen, i wish to go at full power against pendulum 22:23:19 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:24 I'm not 100% on it yet. 22:23:27 okay 22:23:31 oh no 22:23:36 it'll be easy sicne i'll also use Pend 22:23:38 Hello Star 22:23:39 *orders more sparkles from Sparkles.com* 22:23:46 hey 22:23:53 hey skar 22:23:54 skar Papyrus has a sister now 22:23:58 hi 22:23:58 you dont mind,teen? 22:24:03 your dragon papyrus 22:24:07 i can mirror match you and show you more combos? 22:24:15 Yes please 22:24:19 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/193974/19397336_350.png?mtime=Vna0zgACt9E M dorthy and buff frog's baby 22:24:19 I need to get my notebook 22:24:30 something is wrong with buff frog and dorthy they keep laying 1 egg 22:24:31 daww 22:24:46 Also did you see when I said my wiki is 6 years old? 22:24:50 @ Lumima 22:24:54 Lumina * 22:24:59 Since its a mirror match i wont use my Overlord deck. I have 22:25:02 they all look like Dorthy 22:25:12 overlord?? 22:25:17 its a D/D/D deck 22:25:21 oh 22:25:57 but if its a mirror match then its my circus animals time to shine 22:26:16 UM i NAMED MY NEW FALL OUT CAHRACTER AFTER DORTHY 22:26:25 Buff was shot and killed protecting his child 22:26:41 now dorthy is running around shooting monsters with a hand gun 22:26:55 fighting giant lizard men 22:27:04 with a giant machine gun in power armor 22:27:28 Okay 22:27:54 unless you want me to use a different deck? 22:28:08 i have two builds for my performapal deck 22:28:43 Hmm idc either way I guess. 22:29:06 I'll set the duel up 22:29:28 skar you can watch if you want 22:29:48 im busy right now 22:30:10 kk 22:30:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:30:32 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:41 *brushes bang behind ear and courtsies as they light shines on me* ladies and gentlemen, and org 22:31:41 let the show begin 22:33:03 Lumina please tell me you saw when I typed my wiki is 6 years old? 22:33:15 i did 22:33:52 Okay. 22:34:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:34:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:35:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:05 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 22:36:08 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:36:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:32 limi 22:36:36 *lumi 22:36:45 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158306/15830591_350.png?mtime=VlsttwAC1Lw 22:39:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:39:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:35 So...how is everyone? 22:39:42 I DIED 22:39:47 Oh 22:39:50 That sucks 22:39:53 ya 22:39:55 i miss my jj :( 22:39:56 then I came back as a rabbit 22:40:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:01 I can barely touch these keyboards 22:40:02 I see 22:40:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:05 Hello Jj 22:40:17 *gives Peepers a Carrot* ] 22:40:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:39 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:40:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:04 Hai 22:44:12 hey jj 22:44:32 /me pulls jj away an hisses at everyone* 22:44:35 minessssssss 22:44:41 *eats the carrot* 22:44:43 Hey Lumi- WHOA 22:44:45 Well okay then 22:44:48 without ant ranch 22:44:52 *Is grabbed and looks fluffy as possible* 22:44:56 LUMI 22:44:58 *slowly backs off* 22:45:00 CAN YOU SEE GROUP CHAT 22:45:03 *hides in jj fur* 22:45:20 *Keeps Skar warm* 22:45:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:45:45 /me only has my eyes pokeing out of fur** 22:45:55 no one well find me (devil) 22:46:16 I can see you 22:46:37 Where Skar go? T^T 22:46:55 /me noms the back of jj head* 22:46:58 She is in your fur 22:47:35 *Laughs* That.. tickles XD (giggle) 22:52:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:53:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:56:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:59:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:59:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:14 nom noom nom 23:02:21 fg shuush <_> 23:02:31 dont give away my hiding spot 23:02:39 *shrugs* 23:03:21 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:03:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:07:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:07:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:07:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:09:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:17 *Just sits there looking cute and wagging tail* xP 23:11:03 /me keeps noming jj head* 23:11:09 ninja art of mom 23:11:12 nom* 23:11:45 *Giggles some more* x3 23:12:35 *chews on jj fur* 23:12:52 Do i taste good? D: 23:13:28 like the wrolds most fine chocolate diped in the honey of the goods 23:13:31 gods* 23:13:44 Oh Skar :] 23:13:54 Such way with words *^* 23:14:11 only for jj,everyone else gets 3 words 23:14:14 i am groot 23:14:54 XD 23:16:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:16:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:19:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:22:24 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:22:55 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:27:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:28:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:22 teen 23:30:52 Yes? 23:31:18 Cartoon network made a snipe action figure but no repton action figure 23:31:31 What?! 23:31:37 yes 23:31:46 Bastards.. 23:31:54 they made entire storm hawks action figures, dark ace and snipe are the only villians made 23:32:09 even the condor was made an action figure 23:32:45 Wow. 23:32:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:32:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:52 HA 23:32:58 Even Cyclonis wasn't.. 23:33:02 Lol 23:33:04 lol 23:33:19 I have an cyclonis fan 23:34:02 Okay. 23:36:50 teen group chat 23:37:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:37:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:26 *yawns* 23:43:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:43:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:24 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 23:46:30 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:25 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:50:10 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:50:42 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:52:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:00 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:53:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:00 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 2015 12 20